


Inganno

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [19]
Category: Original Work
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Quello che per molti può essere un sogno che diventa realtà, per altri alla fine non diventa altro che una strada piena di inganni.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Inganno

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Inganno  
> Numero parole: 320

È facile ingannare gli altri. È davvero semplice.  
Basta mentire o dire mezze verità. O sviare la questione. Ci sono mille modi per poterci riuscire.  
Si inganna gli altri per vari motivo: per guadagno personale, per dispetto o in alcuni casi per aiutare.  
Eppure, c’è un inganno che è davvero difficile da portare a termine.  
L’uomo non poté fare a meno di pensare a ciò mentre si guardava allo specchio.  
Aveva ingannato un sacco di persone per arrivare fin lì. Ormai non sapeva nemmeno più come essere sincero.  
Ma tra tutte le persone che aveva aggirato, una sola continuava a perseguitarlo, incapace di perdonarlo.  
In fondo, come si fa a perdonare sé stessi?  
Si era tuffato così in profondità nei suoi inganni che aveva iniziato a ingannare sé stesso.  
E ora si era perso.  
Si era seppellito sotto così tante menzogne e raggiri che ormai non sapeva più come uscirne.  
Il suo nome era perso tra i tanti che aveva usato.  
La sua origine era cambiata così tante volte che non riusciva più a trovare la sua città di nascita sulle mappe.  
I suoi occhi erano così abituati ad avere delle lenti a contatto colorate a celarli che ormai non riusciva più a distinguere i colori di esse, andando letteralmente a caso.  
La sua famiglia lo aveva dimenticato, e lui aveva dimenticato loro.  
Amici? Troppo difficile stare a cercarli. E ancora più difficile era perderli.  
A volte si chiedeva perché si trovava in tale situazione.  
Poi si ricordava.  
In fondo, quando si è destinati a sopravvivere a tutti, si tende ad avere una pessima memoria.  
Aveva ingannato la morte. E la morte l’aveva ingannato a sua volta.  
Sarà anche stato immortale, ma la sua eternità sarebbe stata sempre avvolta in uno strato infinito di inganni.  
Il suo corpo sarà ancora vivo, ancora giovane, ancora in grado di funzionare perfettamente.  
Ma il suo vero io alla fine era scomparso per sempre.


End file.
